Rain Sound
by ichigo song
Summary: "Hey Baby, Hyung pulang."/"Lewati bagian itu. Aku masih mengingatnya./Mata Yesung terbelalak teringat sesuatu yang ditakutinya./"Leluconmu keterlaluan, Kibum."/"Yah Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti menarik tanganku!"/"Hey Baby. Hyung datang. Apa kabarmu heum? Hyung merindukanmu, sayang."/"KIM KIBUM, CHO KYUHYUN!"/I Remember's Sequel.YeWook. Slight!KiHyun.BL


Rain Sound

Cast: Kim Ryeowook and Others

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: _**OOC, BL, BxB, YAOI**_, Miss Typo(s) berceceran

Rate: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Annyeong~ *lambai gila

Ichi balik lagi bawa Sequel I Remember. Hohoho~~ dan sekali lagi, cerita ini hasil dari Ichi lhat MV-nya Raind Sound yang sekali lagi punya BAP. Mungkin akan sedikit jauh dari MV-nya itu. Tapi jujur Ichi terinspirasi dari MV itu waktu kepikiran lanjutan I Remember. Silahkan ditonton MV-nya dulu –kalau berminat-.

Dan gag pake banyak ngomong,

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Seorang namja turun dari Aston Martin Rapide hitam metallic keluaran terbarunya. Kaki jenjangnya yang terbungkus celana hitam dan beralas pantofel hitam mengkilat itu melangkah tegap menuju sebuah rumah besar yang saat ini hanya ada seorang namja mungil di dalamnya. Selain para maid, butler dan bodyguard tentu saja. Sementara penghuni lain diyakininya masih berada di luaran sana untuk urusan pekerjaan. Sebelah tangannya menenteng sebuah tas kerja berwarna hitam sementara di lengan kirinya tersampir pula jas berwarna hitam. Dua orang namja berbadan kekar membuka pintu berdaun dua dengan lebar. Mempersilahkannya masuk sebelum kemudian menutup kembali setelah namja itu menghilang ditelan ruangan. Kaki namja itu terus melangkah dan meniti anak-anak tangga menuju lantai dua rumah besar tersebut. Beberapa maid yang dilewatinya membungkuk hormat padanya. Senyum tipisnya terkembang ketika melihat sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang ditujunya. Dipindahkannya tas kerjanya ke tangan kirinya sementara tangan kananya meraih kenop pintu dan mengayunkannya hingga terbuka. Langkah kakinya kembali terayun menuju sebuah sofa berwarna pastel di dalam sana. Diletakkannya tas beserta jasnya di sofa dan kembali berjalan untuk mendekat pada sosok yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang Queen Size dengan bed cover baby blue. Selimut berwarna senada menutupi tubuh kecilnya. Namja itu menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang itu.

"Hey Baby, Hyung pulang."sapanya pada namja yang tidak bergerak itu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Selalu seperti itu setiap hari sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Hanya suara kardiograf yang menjawab sapaannya. Atau terkadang suara tetesan cairan berwarna putih itu ikut menjawab sapaannya. Namja itu tersenyum tipis. Sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Meskipun perasaan sakit itu masih tetap setia menggelayuti hatinya.

Tangannya menyingsingkan lengan kemeja putihnya hingga siku. Diliriknya alroji mewah di pergelangan kirinya. Terlambat 5 menit.

"Hey, kau tidak marah karena Hyung terlambat lima menit kan, baby?"tanyanya dengan nada gurauan disana.

Dilanjutkannya kegiatannya dengan melonggarkan dasi hitam yang melilit di lehernya lalu membuka dua kancing kemeja teratasnya. Namja itu kembali menatap namja yang masih diam itu. Mata sipitnya yang terbingkai sebuah kacamata berframe hitam menatap sendu sosok di depannya. Diraihnya lap yang sudah terendam air hangat yang sudah disiapkan para maid yang terletak di meja nakas tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Memeras kain itu dan mengusapkannya dengan lembut pada kulit putih pucat itu.

"Apa kau masih berjalan-jalan dengan eommonim dan abeonim, baby? Bangunlah. Hyung juga ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu."ujarnya pelan ditengah aktifitasnya.

.

.

.

Yesung menangis tersedu dalam pelukan seseorang yang diyakininya sebagai kekasih tercintanya. Ryeowook. Sementara namja yang memeluknya juga sama tersedunya dengan mereka. Suara ribut yang tadi di dengarnya mendadak lenyap digantika kesunyian. Siwon bersama beberapa orang masih bersiaga dengan senjata mereka. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka menurunkan kembali senjata mereka. Mereka berjalan menuju sosok Ryeowook yang tergeletak di lantai beberapa langkah di depan Yesung.

Namun segumpal asap tebal tiba-tiba menyelimuti pandangan mereka. Siwon yang sudah dua langkah di dekat Ryeowook-pun berhenti. Yesung sama sekali tidak peduli dan hanya terus menangis layaknya seorang gadis yang baru saja diambil paksa keperawanannya. Namja yang memeluknya terdiam bingung.

"Sial! Ini bom asap."teriak seseorang yang entah siapa.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi, ketika Yesung kembali membuka matanya, Yesung sudah berada di sebuah kamar bernuansa soft purple. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari seperti mencari ssesuatu atau seseorang.

"Baby~~"panggilnya pelan. Tidak mendapatkan apa yang dicari, dengan cepat Yesung bangkit dari tidurnya sebelum kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Ukh~~"rintihnya.

Diabaikanya kepalanya yang sakit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tidak peduli juga pada pakaiannya yang sudah berganti dengan piyama entah milik siapa berwarna merah.

Yesung berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang dan luas yang entah dimana ujungnya, Yesung belum tahu karena belum pernah datang ke tempat ini, menurutnya.

"Baby~~"panggilnya lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Tempatnya berada kini tampak sangat sepi. Kakinya melangkah menuju tangga dan meniti anak tangga satu per satu hingga sampai di lantai dasar. Suara ribut sesekali terdengar oleh telinganya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati beberapa orang berlalu lalang disana. Merasa penasaran, Yesung berjalan menghampiri sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka dan terutup beberapa kali.

"Yesung Hyung…"belum sempat Yesung sampai di depan pintu ruangan tersebut, sebuah suara bass yang sangat dikenalnya menegurnya.

Yesung menoleh dan mendapati sepupupnya, Cho Kyuhyun, sedang duduk di sofa –tadinya- yang pernah juga didudukinya beberapa bulan yang lalu, seingatnya. Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung diikuti Junsu dan Yoochun. Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dengan erat. Menumpahkan lagi tangisnya di bahu kakak sepupunya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hyung. Syukurlah~ Apa kau merasa pusing? Atau kau merasa ada yang sakit?"Tanya Kyuhyun bertubi. Yesung hanya memasang wajah bingung. Ditatapnya Junsu dan Yoochun yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Duduklah dulu."ajak Yoochun.

Mereka duduk di sofa ruangan itu dan Yesung kembali menatap Yoochun meminta penjelasan. Bagaimana tidak. Sepupunya yang evil itu kini tengah bermanja padanya seolah takut kehilangan dirinya. Oh, Yesung merasa begitu familiar dengan kata-kata itu.

"Kau pingsan."jelas Yoochun. Dan itu sangat singkat. Namun sayangnya, itu sama sekali tidak jelas.

"Maksudmu?"

Yoochun menatap Junsu yang mengangguk.

"Kau dijadikan sandera oleh Zelo dan GD serta Yongguk. Kau ingat?" Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu kau dipukuli, kurasa."

Oke, Yesung memang bisa merasakan bertapa remuk dirinya ketika bangun tadi.

"Lalu?"

"Well, mereka menghubungi Ryeowook. Meminta Ryeowook datang. Dan Ryeowook datang bersama Kibum. Tapi mereka pergi lagi ketika para polisi undangan Kyuhyun datang."jelas Yoochu sambil menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Kyuhyun semakin terisak setelah tadi tangisnya sedikit mereda.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan itu. Ryeowook tidak akan suka."sela Junsu. Yoochun mengangguk lalu menghela nafas sebelum kembali bicara.

"Jangan memotongku sebelum aku selesai, oke."peringat Yoochun yang segera diangguki Yesung dengan cepat. Sebelah tangan Yesung mengusap lembut lengan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu mereka juga kabur bersamamu. Hingga akhirnya mereka bersembunyi di sebuah gedung tua beberapa saat sebelum tim kepolisian SWAT datang, kurasa. Mereka masih menyanderamu, menunggu Ryeowook datang. Mereka juga sepertinya tidak peduli dengan ancaman para polisi bodoh itu. Lalu Ryeowook datang. Mencoba menggantikanmu dengan dirinya yang diinginkan Zelo dan GD. Polisi tidak tahu siapa Ryeowook sebelumnya –sepertinya-, sehingga mereka menghadang Ryeowook—"

"Lewati bagian itu. Aku masih mengingatnya. Cukup katakan kenapa aku bisa ada di kamar siapa itu dan katakan dimana Ryeowook sekarang."potong Yesung. Melupakan larangan Yoochun. Yochun mengangguk lagi.

"Kurasa kau masih ingat ketika Ryeowook menembak mati Yongguk yang memitingmu."Yesung mengangguk."Dan kurasa kau juga masih ingat bagaimana Ryeowook akhirnya tumbang setelah menembak Zelo dan GD."Yesung mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Kami menyusul Ryeowook ketika namja itu kabur dan membuat keributan di garasi. Kami sampai di tempatmu ketika kau sudah berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun babo itu."jelas Yoochun masih kesal dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun?"ulang Yesung.

Seingatnya dia jatuh dan ditangkap Ryeowook. Bukan Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang menatapnya meminta maaf. Diangkatnya tangannya dan meletakkannya di pipi Kyuhyun. Ini benar.

"Benar. Kyuhyun. Dia datang bersama Kibum. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana Kibum saat itu. Kau berpelukan dengannya sambil menangis bersama. Dan itu lucu, sebenarnya."

Yesung berusaha mengingatnya lagi. Benarkah yang menahan dirinya dan memeluknya itu Kyuhyun? Yang menangis bersamanya itu juga Kyuhyun? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Lalu—

Mata Yesung terbelalak teringat sesuatu yang ditakutinya.

-Orang yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya itu—

"—Ryeowook?"

Yoochun mengangguk pelan. Junsu sudah menitikkan lagi air matanya. Kyuhyun kembali terisak.

"Kau benar. Kami tiba ketika Ryeowook sudah tergeletak dengan banyak luka tembakan. Lalu kami meledakkan bom asap sebelum membawa Ryeowook dan kau yang pingsan. Kibum memberitahu kami untuk pulang lebih dulu saat itu. Dan kami menurut."

Yesung bisa merasakan cairan bening itu mengalir deras pada pipinya. Benarkah yang didengarnya ini? Demi Tuhan. Yesung tidak percaya ini.

"Kibum berada disana. Mengawasi hingga Siwon dan anggotanya membawa Zelo dan GD yang terluka ke rumah sakit beserta Yongguk yang sudah mati. Mereka menahan keduanya, tentu saja. Karena mereka juga buronan."jelas Yoochun."Jika kau bertanya bagaimana dengan Crimson, maka jawabannya mudah. Crimson sudah tidak ada. Zelo tertangkap. Begitu juga GD. Taemin dan Sungjong tidak mau meneruskan usaha gelap appa mereka. Dan anak buah mereka sama tak bersisanya sejak hari dimana kau mulai disandera, mungkin. Dan BAM! Crimson hancur. Tidak ada lagi Crimson. Hanya ada Magnolia."lanjut Yoochun.

Yesung masih diam. Sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Yoochun yang terakhir. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada namja manisnya.

"Dimana Ryeowook?"tanyanya.

Matanya menatap tajam pada Yoochun, Junsu dan juga Kyuhyun. Ketiganya diam. Menatap satu sama lain. Membuat Yesung geram.

"KATAKAN DIMANA RYEOWOOK!"seru Yesung.

Membuat beberapa orang yang masih berlalu lalang menatapnya. Nafasnya terengah Manahan amarahnya sendiri.

"Ryeowook sedang ada di dalam. Mereka sedang berusaha mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuh Ryeowook."jawab Junsu pelan. Kepalanya bahkan menunduk.

Yesung berdiri dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju ruangan yang diyakininya Ryeowook-nya ada di dalam sana. Yoochun mengejarnya. Belum sempat Yesung meraih kenop pintu, Yoochun sudah memukul pingsan dirinya. Diangkatnya tubuh Yesung kembali ke kamar bernuansa soft purple itu, kamar Ryeowook.

"Mianhae…"ucap Yoochun pelan.

Entah berapap lama Yesung pingsan karena pukulan Yoochun –dan juga obat penenang yang Yoochun berikan-, yang jelas dirinya terbangun ketika jam weker bermotif jerapah di meja nakas menunjukkan pukul 11 yang Yesung yakini adalah siang hari karena silaunya cahaya yang menembus kaca jendela kamar yang ditempatinya.

Cklek

"kau sudah bangun, Hyung?"suara bass yang biasanya berucap datar itu terdengar di telinganya.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja berkulit putih yang baru saja memasuki kamar yang ditempatinya. Yesung masih pada posisinya berbaring ketika namja itu, Kibum, duduk di teppi ranjang yang ditempatinya. Kibum menatap Yesung dalam. Dan Yesung hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Wae?"Tanya Yesung akhirnya. Bisa Yesung dengar helaan nafas Kibum yang berat.

"Ryeowook koma."

Dan ucapan singkat dan datar Kibum membuatnya tidak bernafas selama beberapa detik. Namun dengan cepat dibantahnya ucapan Kibum.

"Leluconmu keterlaluan, Kibum."desis Yesung.

Kibum menatap Yesung sedih. Dirinya tahu kalau reaksi Yesung akan seperti ini. Nyaris sama dengan reaksi eomma-nya.

"Tapi aku jujur, Hyung."ucap Kibum pelan. Perasaan sedih itu menggantung angkuh di dadanya.

Yesung merasa dadanya sesak. Seperti dalam sebuah ruangan yang perlahan menghimpitmu. Lalu belum sempat kau terhimpit, langit di atasmu runtuh. Badan Yesung bergetar hebat. Matanya mulai terisi cairan bening yang kemudian menetes dan mengalir selanjutnya. Tidak ada isakan untuk dua menit pertama. Namun pada menit ketiga dan selanjutnya, isakan itu terdengar semakin jelas. Terdengar begitu memilukan. Menyayat hati. Kibum membiarkannya. Berpikir kalau dirinya pasti juga bereaksi seperti itu kalau saja Kyuhyun mengalami hal yang sama.

"Aku ingin melihatnya,"pinta Yesung. Matanya menatap Kibum memohon. Kibum menggeleng.

"Belum bisa, Hyung. Kau bisa menemuinya besok. Sekarang kau pulanglah. Appa-mu dan appa Kyuhyun mencari kalian."ujar Kibum menolak.

Yesung bahkan tidak melawan. Perasaannya masih terlalu rapuh untuk saat ini. Bisa dipastikan namja tampan ini akan semakin menangis ketika melihat Ryeowook yang tergolek lemah.

Cklek

Sekali lagi pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah rapi.

"Hyung sudah bangun? Mau pulang sekarang atau nanti?"tanyanya langsung dengan lembut. Yesung hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun membantunya berdiri dan berganti baju. Hhh~ Yesung tampak seperti seorang namja cilik berumur tiga tahun sekarang.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Yesung sama sekali tidak bicara. Kyuhyun-pun sama. Bahkan ketika bumonimnya menyambutnya dengan tatapan khawatir sekaligus lega, ekspresinya masih sama. Tatapan matanya kosong. Membuat eomma dan appa-nya bingung. Sementara Kyuhyun memang baik-baik saja. Selama di rumahnya, Yesung hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya. Tidak kuliah, bahkan tidak membersihkan dirinya. Eomma-nya bahkan bingung bagaimana membujuk anaknya itu supaya mau makan. Sang appa juga sama bingungnya. Apakah anak mereka terlalu shock hingga jadi seperti itu? Dan dokter mereka memang berkata begitu. Tapi mereka tidak tahu saja alasan shock Yesung yang sebenarnya.

Nyaris seminggu Yesung seperti itu. Bahkan makan-pun harus melalui cairan yang digantungkan tidak jauh dari ranjangnya. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun datang. Membawa berita yang sontak membuatnya bangun dari tempatnya.

"Yah Hyung! Cepat mandi dan kita ke rumah Ryeowook. Kau mau Ryeowook pingsan karena mencium baumu yang tidak sedap itu?"ucap Kyuhyun saat itu.

Yesung yang mendengar nama Ryeowook, dengan cepat menyibak selimutnya, melepaskan jarum infuse yang mengganggunya dan menyambar handuk untuk mandi yang nyaris satu jam lamanya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memaklumi hal itu. Kyuhyun menyeret Yesung melewati tangga, ruang keluarga, bahkan eomma dan appanya.

"Yah Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti menarik tanganku!"

Dan seruan Yesung cukup untuk membungkam kedua orang tuaya yang akan bertanya. Setidaknya anak mereka sudah mau berbicara, bahkan baru saja berteriak. Melegakan.

Kyuhyun melemparkan Yesung pada bangku penumpang Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder putihnya lalu dengan cepat dirinya berpindah ke bangku kemudi. Mengemudikan mobil mewah tersebut dengan –sangat- ngebut membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup ramai saat itu. Kyuhyun bahkan membanting pintu mobil dan kembali menarik Yesung ketika mereka sampai di kediaman Kim.

"Kau sudah bisa melihatnya, Hyung."sambut Kibum ketika Yesung baru saja memasuki ruang tengah yang cukup penuh berisi delapan orang, lalu Sembilan beserta Kyuhyun karena dirinya sudah beranjak menuju sebuah ruangan tidak jauh dari sana.

Tangan Yesung bergetar ketika akan menggapai kenop pintu bercat pastel di depannya. Ditariknya nafas dalam lalu menghembuskanya perlahan. Menenangkan detak jantungnya sendiri dan mulai membuka pintu tersebut. Yesung menutupnya pelan. Seolah takut membangunkan seseorang yang ada di dalam sana.

Yesung berjalan mendekat pada sosok namja yang terlihat begitu mungil dalam bungkusan selimut tebal berwarna putih dalam ruangan itu. Matanya terpejam. Kulitnya masih pucat. Badannya tidak bergerak dari posisinya berbaring di ranjang King Size bersprei putih itu.

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang tampaknya memang sengaja diletakkan disana. Matanya meneliti sosok di depannya. Cairan putih bening dan merah kental mengalir memasuki tubuhnya dengan ritme teratur. Alat deteksi jantung yang bersandar kokoh di meja samping ranjang itu berbunyi nyaring. Detak jantungnya teratur, yang berarti manusia di depannya ini masih hidup. Alat bantu pernafasan itu juga masih menutupi hidungnya.

Yesung mendesah lega ketika namja di depannya ini masih bernafas. Namun kemudian air matanya mengalir secara tiba-tiba. Diraihnya sebelah tangan namja manis itu, Ryeowook, dengan lembut. Menggenggamnya dalam kepalan hangat tangannya dengan lembut.

"Hey Baby. Hyung datang. Apa kabarmu heum? Hyung merindukanmu, sayang."sapa Yesung.

Menahan isakannya sendiri hingga dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Yesung bahkan hanya mengatakan itu setiap kali dirinya datang. Dan hanya itu yang dilakukanya selama nyaris dua tahun. Datang ke kamar Ryeowook yang sudah dipindahkan ke lantai dua sejak setelah setengah tahun pertama Ryeowook koma. Menggenggam tangan kurus itu lembut dan menyalurkan kehangatannya. Lalu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama setiap harinya. Lalu diam berjam-jam di dalam sana hanya untuk menatap wajah manis namja yang dicintainya yang perlahan sudah tidak membutuhkan alat bantu pernafasan dan transfuse darah. Membuat Yesung bisa leluasa menatap wajah manis yang disukainya.

Dan akhirnya setelah dua tahun kejadian itu, Yesung menyelesaikan pendidikannya yang kemudian entah bagaimana, Chanyeol mendatangi Kibum dan memintanya mengurus perusahaan Baekhyun, Byun Corp, yang ada di Seoul karena dirinya akan mengurus cabang mereka di Jepang. Kibum yang pada dasarnya tidak menyukai hal semacam itu, akhirnya meminta Yesung yang mengurusnya. Dan Chanyeol mengiyakan saja karena dirinya juga sudah terlanjur percaya pada Kibum dan Ryeowook sama seperti Baekhyun dulu. Dan beruntungnya Yesung sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk itu. Orang tuanya juga tidak melarangnya.

Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Yesung berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan Baekhyun dengan sangat baik hingga mencapai mancanegara. Kibum dan Kyuhyun juga sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka dimana pada akhirnya Kibum menjadi seorang pengacara handal sementara Kyuhyun menjadi seorang dokter muda yang berbakat dan diperhitungkan. Semula Yesung bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin seorang Kim Kibum yang pelanggar hukum bisa jadi penegak hukum? Ini terdengar menggelikan sebenarnya. Namun siapa yang peduli. Bahkan itu semakin menyelamatkan mereka dari pelanggaran yang mungkin bisa mereka langgar karena sudah mengetahu apa yang dilanggar dan apa konsekuensinya –yang sebenarnya sudah mereka ketahui jauh-jauh hari-. Hanya kedok, sebenarnya. Dan selebihnya berjalan normal. Bahkan Yesung juga menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan yang Taemin pimpin. Semuanya berjalan begitu baik dan membanggakan. Namun tetap masih ada satu yang tidak juga berubah. Namja bertubuh mungil itu masih betah bertahan dalam mimpinya yang mungkin sangat indah.

.

.

.

"Hey Baby, kau tahu, dua namja idiot itu akan menikah musim gugur nanti. Apa kau tidak mau menghadiri pesta mereka?"Tanya Yesung, namja itu, sambil memakaikan pakaian ganti pada sang Baby, Ryeowook, dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kau tahu Baby, Kyuhyun jadi sangat centil sekarang. Tertular siapa dia? Jangan-jangan karena terlalu banyak suster genit yang mengerubunginya membuatnya tertular kegenitan mereka."monolog Yesung.

"Ah Baby, Hyung harus mandi dulu eoh. Baru setelah ini kita tidur. Kau tahu, badan Hyung sangat lengket dan bau."

Yesung terkekeh sendiri dengan ucapannya sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi di kamar Ryeowook. Membiarkan setetes air mata turun dari sudut mata Ryeowook. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos putih longgar dan celana training hitam. Dihampirinya ranjang Ryeowook dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Ryeowook.

"Baby, kau menangis? Ada apa heum? Sssttt… Jangan menangis ne."

Dan Yesung seolah sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook. Ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya juga.

ZZRRAASSHHH

Air seolah ditumpahkan dari langit. Tetesannya yang besar-besar itu mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar Ryeowook. Beberapa kali gemuruh petir terdengar. Yesung menatap langit-langit kamar yang ditempatinya.

Sejak awal aku memegangmu di jantung kiriku

Dan meninggalkan kesan mendalam

Sekarang kamu seperti fragmen yang sangat tertanam dalam

Aku tidur di hujan malam hari

Hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur

Bunyi hujan di luar jendela

Aku tetap berpikir tentang kenangan kita

Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu..

Ketika hari sedang hujan, aku merindukanmu

Sebuah ciuman denganmu

(Raind Sound – BAP)

Beberapa kalimat dari sebuah lagu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikiran Yesung.

_Hyung-ah… Kau tahu, cinta itu tidak selalu berakhir bahagia. Bukankah banyak orang berkata bahwa cinta itu butuh pengorbanan? Anggap saja ini pengorbananku untukmu. Tetaplah tersenyum maka aku juga akan tersenyum. Saranghae._

Yesung tersenyum perih.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau bunyi hujan ini adalah suaramu, Baby. Atau kalau ini adalah suaramu yang memanggilku, apakah karena aku begitu berharap itu benar suaramu?"Tanya Yesung masih menatap langit-langit.

"Aku merindukan suara tenormu baby. Komohon bangunlah…"lirih Yesung. Air matanya mengalir dengan lancar mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Ini sudah nyaris tahun kelima baby. Kenapa kau masih belum juga bangun?"ratap Yesung.

"Hyung mohon sayang…"

Dan air mata itu turut mengalir dari sudut maja namja yang masih terpejam. Yesung yang kebetulan meliriknya jadi panic sendiri.

"Hey, hey. Jangan menangis baby. Hyung tidak marah padamu. Hyung juga tidak menangis karena itu. Hyung hanya kesal dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang akan menikah mendahului kita. Ck, apa-apaan mereka itu."gerutu Yesung sambil menenangkan Ryeowook. Dan yesung tersenyum ketika air mata Ryeowook tidak lagi mengalir.

.

.

.

Beberapa maid tampak sibuk di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Aroma sisa hujan semalam begitu sedap di hirup. Udara terasa begitu segar pagi itu. Matahari menyinarkan sinarnya dengan malu-malu. Burung-burung kecil yang berterbangan juga beberapa bertengger di dahan pohon terdengar menyerukan suara nyanyian mereka dengan begitu merdu. Pagi itu tampak tenang, seharusnya. Namun tidak setelah terdengar teriakan menggelegar dari satu-satunya namja pemilik suara baritone di rumah mewah keluarga Kim.

"KIM KIBUM, CHO KYUHYUN!"

Teriakan Yesung bahkankan mengusir beberapa burung yang bernyanyi di dahan pohon samping kamar Ryeowook. Beberapa maid langsung menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Dua namja yang namanya terpanggil berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh dari dalam kamar mereka dengan wajah dan baju acak-acakan menuju asal suara. Dua namja lain yang berusia separuh baya juga tampak terburu meniti anak tangga menuju asal suara yang sama.

BRRAAKKK

Pintu kamar yang dibuka paksa dengan keras oleh dua namja itu menubruk tembok belakangnya dengan tak kalah keras. Mata mereka terbelalak kaget melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Mulut mereka menganga hingga dagu mereka nyaris jatuh. Mata mereka yang tidak lebar melebar selebar yang mereka bisa. Tubuh mereka mematung di ambang pintu.

BRRUGHH

Dua namja lain yang juga datang terburu-buru menabrak dua tubuh yang terdiam diambang pintu.

"Yah kalian! Jangan berhenti di tengah pintu babbo!"seru namja berparas cantik dan manis itu, Leeteuk.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"Tanya namja yang satu lagi, Kangin.

"Oh Tuhan, Kyu. Kita harus ke gereja setelah ini, BabyKyu."ujar Kibum tidak nyambung.

"Kau benar, Bummie chagie."angguk Kyuhyun.

"Kalian bodoh atau apa, idiot! Cepat periksa keadaannya, stupid!"seru Yesung menyadarkan dua namja yang sama-sama mempelajari ilmu kedokteran itu. Meski hanya satu orang yang benar-benar menjadi dokter.

Kangin dan Leeteuk menautkan alis mereka bingung. Mereka mengikuti Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang masuk ke kamar itu dengan tergesa. Dan ekspresi yang mereka tampilkan tidak beda jauh dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Yesung bahkan sudah menangis di atas ranjangnya dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam sebelah tangan namja yang dicintainya.

Namja itu, Ryeowook, baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Menyambut Yesung di pagi hari pertengahan mussim semi yang hangat ini. Menjadi orang pertama yang melihat Yesung dan dilihat yesung di pagi ini. Tidak ada kata yang mampu mengungkapkan bagaimana bahagianya seorang Kim Jongwoon saat ini.

"Baby… Kau sudah bangun, baby? Kau sudah bangun?"Tanya Leeteuk berulang-ulang.

Ryeowook membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Leeteuk menangis dalam pelukan suaminya. Kangin bahkan ikut menitikkan air matanya. Kyuhyun yang sedang memeriksa Ryeowook bahkan sudah menahan isakan bahagianya.

"Baby-ku bangun Kangin-ah. Baby kita bangun~"racau Leeteuk tidak jelas dalam pelukan Kangin.

"Ne, baby kita bangun yeobo. Baby kita sudah bangun."balas Kangin sama tidak jelasnya.

Yesung bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya di atas ranjangnya. Betapa tidak, ketika Yesung bangun tadi pagi, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah manic caramel lembut yang sudah sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Bahkan caramel dan bibir plum itu tersenyum melihat matanya melebar. Oh, Yesung akan ikut pergi ke gereja setelah ini bersama Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Atau perlukah dirinya membuat acara parayan kecil untuk bangunnya Ryeowook? Dan itu terdengar berlebihan.

"Keadaannya stabil. Hanya saja otot-ototnya masih kaku dan perlu terapi sedikit untuk membuatnya bisa kembali di gerakkan. Suaranya juga akan sedikit sulit keluar dan untuk sementara sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri untuk bicara dulu. Itu akan sakit nanti. Pelan-pelan saja dan semuanya akan kembali normal."ujar Kyuhyun ketika sudah selesai dengan acara memeriksanya."Aku merindukanmu, Wook. Dan oh, kurasa aku yang akan mengurus terapimu nanti. Tidak apa kan, Bummie?"Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Seolah bangunnya Ryeowook merupakan sebuah hadiah yang luar biasa dan tak ternilai harganya, Yesung bahkan tidak berangkat ke kantornya dan menyerahkan pekerjaan hari ini pada asistennya, Lee Donghae. Membatalkan semua meeting yang beruntung masih bisa ditunda hingga esok hari. Kibum hanya bisa berada di rumah sampai siang hari. Dan oh, Kyuhyun bahkan mengambil cuti mendadak hanya demi menjalankan tugasnya pada Ryeowook. Tidak peduli dengan masa depannya di rumah sakit bertaraf international itu. Toh, masih ada Kibum yang bekerja untuk menghidupi mereka nanti, ucapnya tadi. Jaejoong dkk juga datang. Jaejoong yang memang sudah menikah dengaan Yunho tiga tahun lalu membawa serta putra kecil mereka yang menggemaskan.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga eoh, putri tidur."goda Changmin yang saat itu berada di kamarnya bersama Yesung. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

.

.

.

Yesung menatap bahagia namja yang sedang mencoba untuk berjalan dengan bantuan kruk itu. Oh, Yesung bahkan masih belum percaya ini. Dihampirinya namja yang sedang mencoba berjalan itu lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Back hug yang sangat Ryeowook sukai. Sejak dulu dan bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Hyung sudah pulang?"Tanya Ryeowook dengan suaranya yang masih sedikit serak.

Tidak masalah. Yang penting kesehatan Ryeowook semakin membaik. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari pada Ryeowook yang dilihatnya ketika membuka matanya di pagi hari.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya yang disandarkan pada bahu kecil Ryeowook dengan pelan.

"Baby Hyung sangat semangat eoh?"

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Tentu saja Hyung, aku harus mendapatkan bunga yang akan Kyuhyun lempar nanti."balasnya pelan."Hyung bau."lanjutnya.

"Hyung tahu."jawab Yesung santai."Kau tadi mau kemana baby?"Tanya Yesung teringat Ryeowook yang tadi tampak berusaha memutar badannya setelah berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya.

"Aku mau ke bawah, Hyung."

Yesung melepas pelukannya pada Ryeowook dan berjalan ke hadapan namja manisnya. Ditatapnya wajah manis yang sudah tampak bersinar itu. Di kecupnya pelan plum manis yang masih dan akan selalu menjadi candunya itu. Wajah manis itu memerah hingga telinganya. Dan Yesung sangat menyukai itu.

"Kau tunggu Hyung mandi sebentar ne. hyung akan mengantarmu turun nanti. Oke?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu Hyung cepat mandi."suruh Ryeowook.

Yesung mengangguk dan mengangkat Ryeowook bridal style menuju ranjangnya, yang juga ditempati Yesung sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana, arachi?"peringat Yesung lalu mengecup pipi tirus Ryeowook dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu. Hilang sudah image-nya yang dingin dulu. Dan inilah Ryeowook yang sebenarnya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"tanyanya dengan nada merengek. Suara seraknya sedikit membuatnya sebal.

Yesung memeluknya dari samping dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. Sepertinya akhir pecan nanti Yesung harus mengajak Ryeowook ke salon. Rambutnya sama sekali tidak terpotong rapi karena dipotong asal oleh Jaejoong, Junsu dan Kyuhyun selama Ryeowook koma.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa Wook. Kita sudah menyiapkannya sejak lama. Kau saja yang terlalu lama tidurnya."balas Kyuhyun keukeuh.

Ryeowook semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Yesung. Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis melihat perdebatan kecil di depannya. Kangin dan Leeteuk tersenyum bahagia melihat Ryeowook mereka yang manja kembali lagi.

"Hey Baby. Tentu saja rencana pernikahan mereka tidak bisa dibatalkan. Kau tahu, mereka sudah menyiapkannya sejak awal musim semi ini. Hey, kau ingat siapa mereka? Pesta perikahan mereka tentu bukan pesta biasa sayang."jelas Yesung pada Ryeowook yang merengek meminta Kibum dan Kyuhyun menunda pernikahan mereka dan menunggu Ryeowook menikah lebih dulu dengan Yesung. Dan tentu saja ditolak oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat ingin menikah dengan namja jenius itu.

"Benarkah?" Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yesung dengan binar jenakanya.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tahu pesta pertunangan mereka? Mereka bahkan menggemparkan seluruh warga Negara Korea Selatan, baby."ucap Yesung melebih-lebihkan.

"Kau berlebihan, Kim Jongwoon."desis Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook yang tadinya menatap tak percaya Yesung langsung menrengut kesal. Sekali lagi, Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya tersenyum. Kibum menatap malas Yesung yang mendramatisir cerita.

"Kalau bukan mereka yang membuat warga Korea Selatan gempar, maka kita yang akan melakukannya baby."

"Benarkah?"mata Ryeowook kembali berbinar cerah. Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya mantap dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Jika kalian mencari dimana sosok Ryeowook yang dingin itu, silahkan Tanya pada kardiograf yang sempat dipakai Ryeowook. Jiwanya yang satu itu mungkin sudah tersangkut entah dimana ketika dirinya mengalami tidur panjang.

"Hey Kyuhyun babbo, kau pakai tuxedo atau gaun?"tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba teringat dengan busana apa yang akan dipakai Kyuhyun. Apakah tuxedo atau gaun? Dan agaknya Ryeowook masih merasa sedikit kesal karena kejadian yang sudah berlalu lima tahun itu. Tentu kalian masih ingat dengan kemarahan Ryeowook karena Kyuhyun menghubungi Siwon, bukan? Mungkin itu masih membuatnya kesal sedikit hingga memanggil yuhyun yang jenius itu dengan sebutan babbo.

"Berhenti memanggilku babbo, Wook. Dan tentu saja aku akan memakai tuxedo."

Ryeowook menatap Kibum ingin tahu? Dan tidak mempedulikan protesan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak kau suruh memakai gaun saja? Gaun berwarna putih dengan ekor yang sangat panjang? Kurasa itu akan sangat cantik."ujar dan Tanya Ryeowook pada Kibum.

"Dia menolak. Yang benar saja. Padahal aku juga berpikir dia akan sangat manis memakai gaun seperti yang kau bicarakan."jawab Kibum menggerutu.

Tak lama, Ryeowook dan Kibum saling pandang. Seolah berbicara lewat tatapan mata. Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Kedua namja muda bermarga sama itu kemudian saling menyunggingkan seringaian mereka. Oh Kim Ryeowook, kau baru saja sembuh dan masih dalam masa terapi. Tapi ternyata otakmu bekerja lebih cepat dari pada ototmu. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang kadang otaknya berjalan lebih lambat dari ototnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Cho."desis Leeteuk.

Kangin dan Yesung tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang perlahan memucat setelah mendapat lemparan seringai dari Kibum dan Ryeowook. Sepertinya, sisi criminal mereka kembali muncul.

.

.

.

Dari pertengahan musim semi ke pertengahan musim gugur. Setidaknya itu bukan waktu yang lama namun juga tidak sebentar. Namun tetap saja itu berlalu begitu cepat untuk orang-orang yang tengah bahagia. Begitu yang dirasakan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Dan besok adalah hari pernikahan Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun. Setidaknya, dua namja terkenal dan hebat itu memang benar cukup membuat gempar. Banyak rekan bisnis keduanya yang akan datang besok. Dan barangkali beberapa awak media akan turut hadir disana.

Pun dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung. Yesung yang begitu bahagia bisa melihat binar cerah kekasihnya kini semakin bahagia. Jika sekian minggu yang lalu suara Ryeowook masih terdengar serak, maka kali ini tidak. Bahkan namja itu sudah bisa berteriak mencapai nada tinggi dengan tenornya yang bening itu. Dan jika sekian minggu lalu otot tubuh Ryeowook masih sedikit kaku, maka kali ini Ryeowook bahkan sudah bisa menghajar beberapa preman yang kebetulan menghadang dirinya yang ketika itu keluar seorang diri.

Dan saat ini, Ryeowook sedang berada di dalam kamar yang biasa Kyuhyun tempati ketika menginap disini. Mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun yang menatap gaun panjang tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang di design simple namun mewah itu. Dan akhirnya, setelah memaksa seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan bekerja sama dengan Kibum, kekasih Kyuhyun sendiri, akhirnya Kyuhyun memakai gaun untuk pernikahannya besok.

"Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan."sungut Kyuhyun.

Masih kesal rupanya setelah insiden fitting baju yang diulang awal musim gugur kemarin. Ryeowook yang saat itu mulai bisa berjalan sendiri meski tertatih, memaksa Yesung untuk mengantarnya datang ke boutique tempat Kibum dan Kyuhyun fitting ulang busana mereka. Tentu saja itu tidak dilakukan dengan suka rela –oleh Kyuhyun- karena dirinya sudah mendapat ancaman dari Kibum.

"Kita batal menikah kalau begitu."ucap Kibum begitu ringan saat itu.

Hell no. Demi semua game yang pernah dimainkannya hingga akhir, Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menunggu sangat lama hanya demi bertunangan dengan Kim Kibum musim semi tahun kemarin. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan menikah dengan namja yang sudah sangat dicintainya itu. Setidaknya itu hanya ancaman Kibum yang dipelajarinya dari Ryeowook, partner in crime-nya yang baru saja terbangun dari koma-nya.

Dan dengan menggunakan sebuah tongkat, Ryeowook berjalan diikuti Yesung memasuki boutique mewah yang langsung disabmbut delikan tidak senang dari Kyuhyun. Dan hanya menghasilkan tawa dari bibir plum Ryeowook. Dan habislah Cho Kyuhyun oleh Ryeowook disana.

"Hey, kau tampak sangat manis dengan itu, kau tahu?"sahut Ryeowook. Masih menatap gaun indah itu bersama.

Sejenak suasana hening karena Kyuhyun tidak merespon kembali ucapan Ryeowook.

"Maafkan aku yang waktu itu begitu ceroboh hingga menelpon Siwon Hyung."

Ryeowook menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku mengerti. Kau pasti sangat panic karena sepupu berkepala besarmu itu dijadikan sandera. Tidak masalah. Toh semuanya sudah selesai. Tapi—"

Mereka saling berhadapan.

"—bagaimana Siwon sekarang? Maksudku, kau tahu kami yang diburu. Apa dia tidak melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap kami?"

Kyuhyun kembali menatap gaunnya dan menghela nafas sebelum menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

"Seharusnya begitu. Dan seharunya dia bisa menangkap Kibum. Tapi sayangnya mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki bukti setelah bukti itu kami lenyapkan. Jika kau bertanya siapa kami yang kumaksud, maka kau harus tahu kalau aku juga sama jeniusnya dengan kalian. Kibum memintaku dan Changmin-ssi utuk membantunya menlenyapkan semua bukti yang masih tersisa dan menghapus data kalian yang pernah ada lalu menggantinya dengan yang baru."jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa kau memang terlalu banyak berkumpul dengan suster genit, Kyu. Kau jadi sangat cerewet."dan Ryeowook segera berlari keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Oh, berterima kasihlah pada semangat Ryeowook yang membuatnya bisa berjalan lancar dengan waktu yang cukup cepat.

.

.

.

Pengucapan janji suci itu berlangsung khidmat. Begitu banyak undangan yang datang hanya untuk menyaksikan pengucapan janji suci seorang Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan awak media sudah berjejalan ketika Ryeowook datang bersama Yesung 30 menit sebelum upacara dimulai. Ryeowook tidak bisa membayangkan betapa ramainya rumah mereka nanti malam untuk resepsinya? Orang luar pasti hanya berpikir kalau Kim Kibum adalah seorang pengacara yang begitu hebat karena rumahnya sebesar dan semewah itu. Maid, butler dan kawan-kawannya lengkap ada disana. Tidak tahu saja mereka ada usaha lain di dalam sana. Dan siapa yang tahu kecuali orang-orang lama itu?

Ryeowook menatap kerumunan orang itu dari balkon kamarnya ketika sepasang lengan hangat melingkari pinggangya tiba-tiba. Ryeowook sedikit terkejut namun segera bernafas lega karena tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Kau tidak ingin turun, Baby?"

Ryeowook megusap pelan lengan yang melingkar di perutnya. Kepala di belakangnya menyandar pada bahuya dengan dagu yang bertumpu disana. Yesung ikut melihat betapa mewah dan ramainya resepsi pernikahan dokter muda hebat dan pengacara muda hebat itu.

"Kapan kita seperti mereka?"Tanya Ryeowook mengabaikan pertanyaan Yesung.

Sedikitnya Yesung terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook. Tapi kemudian Yesung tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kita akan melakukannya kalau kau sudah menggapai mimpimu, Baby."

Alis Ryeowook bertaut bingung. Mimpi? Mimpi apa?

"Bukankah aku ingin menjadi seorng pianis terkenal? Hey Baby, kita juga harus membuat pesta yang lebih mewah dan megah dari pada ini. Kau tahu, aku ini juga cukup terkenal loh."seolah bisa membaca isi kepala Ryeowook, Yesung berucap.

"Menjadi pianis ya?"gumam Ryeowook.

Yesung membalik badan Ryeowook hingga tubuh kecil itu bersandar pada pagar balkon. Yesung menelusupkan jemarinya pada helaian coklat gelap Ryeowook dan menggesekkannya pelan. Menatap caramel itu lembut beserta senyumannya.

"Tentu. Kau harus menjadi pianis yang sangat terkenal. Tidak masalah kalau Hyung harus menunggu. Hyung bahkan sudah menunggumu bangun untuk waktu yang lama. Mugkin tidak masalah kalau Hyung harus menunggumu untuk tiga tahun ke depan."

"Yah Hyung! Mana bisa aku jadi pianis terkenal dalam waktu tiga tahun? Hyung gila!"seru Ryeowook setelah mencerna kata tiga tahun.

Hey! Jadi pianis terkenal itu butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung menyuruhnya terkenal dalam waktu tiga tahun? Yang benar saja.

"Dan lagi, kau percaya diri sekali kalau kau ini terkenal, Hyung?"lanjut Ryeowook ingat ucapan Yesung terakhir tadi.

"Hey, tentu saja Hyung terkenal. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jongwoon yang tampan pemimpin Byun Corp dengan saham kedua terbesar disana?"balas Yesung tak mau kalah.

Oh, jangan tanya bagaimana bisa Yesung menjadi pemimpin Byun Corp di Seoul atau memiliki saham kedua terbesar. Salahkan Chanyeol yang lebih suka di Jepang dan mengurus perusahaan disana dari pada di Seoul. Bosan. Begitulah katanya waktu itu. Astaga Park Chanyeol. kau seperti tidak peduli dengan perjuangan kekasihmu mempertahankan perusahaan itu dulu. Tapi tidak seperti itu. Ketika Baekhyun mempercayai Kibum dan Ryeowook, maka Chanyeol juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan Chanyeol tidak bermaksud buruk seperti itu.

"Ah~ baiklah, Presdir Kim. Aku percaya padamu."balas Ryeowook menggoda.

"Jadi, setelah ini kau harus belajar di Wina lalu pulang dengan menjadi seorang pianis terkenal."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya mantap namun berhenti dengan cepat. Menatap Yesung penuh Tanya.

"Wina? Aku? Bersama Hyung?"

Yesung tersenyum dan mencubit pelan hidung kecil Ryeowook lalu menggeleng.

"Kau akan kesana sendiri Baby. Hyung sudah mendaftarkanmu untuk tahu ajaran depan."

Mata Ryeowook membulat terpaksa.

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau ke Wina tanpa Hyung."tolak Ryeowook dan membuang mukanya.

Yesung menghela nafas pelan. Sudah menduga hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan Yesung sudah menyiapkan jurus terampuh untuk kekasih manisnya ini.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau mewujudkan mimpimu?"Tanya Yesung sedih, pura-pura tentu saja.

"Hyung pasti akan selingkuh nanti. Aku yakin banyak ular betina di luaran sana yang mengincar Hyung."

Sebenarnya Yesug ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Apa Ryeowook masih belum mengerti juga?

"Hey, Hyung bahkan sudah menunggumu selama lima tahu tanpa tertarik pada satu orang pun. Apalagi berselingkuh. Mungkin malah kau yang akan berselingkuh disana nanti, Baby."

Ryeowook menoleh cepat pada Yesung dengan mata membelalak.

"Tentu saja disana nanti akan ada banyak namja mesum yang juga mengincarmu"lanjut Yesung.

"Untuk itu—"dengan lembut Yesung meraih tangan kanan Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya pelan."—kau harus diikat dulu sebelum pergi jauh kesana"dan dengan lembut pula Yesung menyelipkan sebuah cincin putih polos namun terkesan mewah pada jari manis Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengalihkan cepat pandangannya pada tangan kananya yang digenggam Yesung. Menatap sesuatu yang berkilau melingkari jari manisnya. Laluu beralih menatap Yesung yang masih tersenyum manis di depannya.

"Kau tentu tidak mau aku direbut orang kan, Baby. Kau harus tahu kalau tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku, Baby."goda Yesung.

"Akan kubuat mereka dan kau menyesal kalau sampai melakukan hal seperti itu."

Yesung terkekeh pelan.

"Hyung akan meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjugimu nanti. Belajarlah yang baik dan mainkan piano itu untuk eommonim dan abeonim. Lalu kita bisa menyanyi berdua dengan iringan pianomu di pesta pernikahan kita nanti."

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap. Dan menerjang tubuh tegap di depannya itu. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Kupastikan Hyung jadi mainan Kibum dan Jae Hyung kalau Hyung sampai macam-macam disini."ancam Ryeowook. Yesung hanya tertawa dan mengiyakan saja.

Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan bahwa, ketika cinta menguatkanmu, maka cinta juga yang akan melemahkanmu. Dan sekali lagi itu terjadi pada Ryeowook. Begitupun Yesung. Keduanya masih bertahan hingga sejauh ini karena kekuatan cinta mereka. Dan akan selalu begitu. ketika Ryeowook tertidur untuk waktu yang sangat panjang, Yesung masih setia menunggunya hingga bangun karena cintanya pada Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook akhirnya bangun karena cintanya untuk Yesung.

"Hey Hyung, aku belum mengatakan ini."

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Mencoba melepas pelukan Ryeowook yang malah dikencangkan.

"Kau semakin tampan, Hyung."cicit Ryeowook malu-malu. Yesung terkejut namun juga senang. Senyumnya terkembang sempurna.

"Benarkah?"dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Dengan pelan, diangkatnya wajah memerah Ryeowook hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau juga semaki manis, Baby."

Yesung tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya merasakan kembali bibir plum yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Ryeowook menyambut ciuman hangat penuh kasih sayang Yesung itu.

"Saranghae, Baby."

Ryeowook hanya menunduk malu.

"Na do saranghae, Hyungie."

Dan Yesung menariknya kembali dalam pelukannya.

"YAH KALIAN! BERHENTI BERMESRAAN DAN NYANYIKAN LAGU UNTUK KAMI, BABBO!"

Sekali lagi teriakan memekakkan telingga menggelegar di kediaman keluarga Kim. Yesung melepas pelukannya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah. Di sana, nyaris seluruh undangan menatap ke arah tempatnya berdiri bersama Ryeowook. Cho, ah ani, Kim Kyuhyun bahkan sampai membawa mike demi berteriak dengan suara bass lembutnya itu untuk menghentikan aksi bermesraan Yewook. Ryeowook ikut menoleh dan kembali menunduk malu.

"Lebih baik kita turun Baby."

Yesung menarik Ryeowook pelan.

"Kyuhyun itu mengganggu saja. Apa dia tidak ingat siapa yang membantunya mendapatkan restu dari umma dan appa."gerutu Ryeowook.

"Memang siapa yang membantunya?"

"Tentu saja aku."

"Benarkah? Wah~ kekasih Hyung ini ternyata seorang pahlawan eoh."

"Tentu saja."

"Kalian ini bermesraan terus. Bukankah kalian berjanji akan bernyanyi untuk kami?"

Kyuhyun langsung bersungut ketika melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook sampai di taman rumah besar Kim.

"Hey, Presdir Kim. Kau sepertinya sedang sangat bahagia sampai tidak menyambutku."

Suara lain berasal dari seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun terdengar. Chanyeol.

"Oh ayolah, mereka hanya pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. Biarkan saja."

Kali ini namja tampan berwajah kekanakan. Asisten Yesung, Lee Donghae.

"Kalian seperti Sehun dan Kai saja."

Putra pertama Lee Taesun itu ikut menggoda.

Dan jadilah mereka menggoda pasangan yang baru saja mengumbar kemesraan mereka di balkon kamar itu. Yesung, si namja tampan hanya menatap malas orang-orang yang meggodanya dan Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook sendiri sudah menundukkan kepalanya sedalam yang ia bisa demi menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang bahkan sudah mencapai telinganya.

"Bukakah kau tadi meminta kami untuk menyanyi, Kyu?"sela Yesung akhirnya.

"Yesung Hyung benar."gumam Ryeowook sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap garang orang-orang yang menggodanya.

"YAH! BERHENTI MENGGODA ATAU KUJADIKAN KALIAN MAKANAN DDANGKOMA!"seru Ryeowook masih dengan wajah memerah.

Sontak saja semuanya tertawa melihatnya.

Ketika satu pintu tertutup, maka pintu yang lain akan terbuka. Jika tidak bisa meraih kebahagiaan saat ini, mungkin kita masih bisa meraihnya nanti. Waktu terus berjalan. Semuanya akan berlalu dengan atau tanpa disadari. Sama seperti Yesung yang harus menunggu sekian tahun hanya demi satu-satunya kebahagiaannya. Dan alunan Song for You pun dilantunkan bersamaan dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung yang mulai meraih mike yang disodorkan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiiyyyaaaa~~~ ini cerita macam apa? Astaga! Konyol sekali cerita yang Ichi buat kali ini… -_-

Dan oh. Yah! Siapa yang bilang Ryeo mati huh? Aigoo~ padahal waktu itu Ichi gag biloang Ryeo mati deh. Cuma matanya terpejam. Wahahaha *evil laugh* kkeke~ Ichi minta maaf buat chap end kemarin ne^^ sebenernya Ichi juga gag tega. Apalagi pas baca review-nya. Aduh! Ichi jadi ngerasa jahat banget kalo ada yang bilang nangis. Hehehe~ Tapi udah Ichi buat bahagia loh ini. Semoga puas ne^^

Buat Guest tercinta Ichi yang ngamuk, nangis, kecewa dan sebagainya kemarin, **Kim Anna, Cloud Prince, etwina, Yulia CloudSomnia, **dan **Guest**. Hehehe~ jangan marahin Kyu. Otak Kyu memang lagi gangguan waktu itu. Dan bukan matanya Kyu yang operasi, tapi otaknya aja yang mendadak jongkok gegara kecapean bediri -_-. Yang pengen nembakin Kyu, udah Ichi pinjemin pistol air yang Ichi sewa di tempat mainan sebelah :D. udah, jangan nangis lagi ya~ *pukpuk* udah Ichi bikin bahagia noh. Sampe gag lihat tempat *tutp mata* Ichi gag sedian tissue buat yang nangis kemarin, maaf. Tapip udah Ichu ganti tissue-nya sama cermin supaya kalian bisa lihat gimana muka gaje kalian pas senyum-senyum gaje baca nih fict. Hehehe~ *V sign*

Buat yang bingung di part terakhir chap kemarin, udah Ichi jelasin disini. Jangan ngambek. Yang proptes endingnya gantungan di pohon timun juga udah Ichi jelasin. Jangan merajuk. Kihyun-nya udah ditambahin. *bayangin Kyu pake gaun, buahahaha* Nasib magnolia sama Crimson juga udah Ichi jelasin. Dan yang udah kirim karangan bunga, Ichi balikin. Ryeo gag mati. Silahkan diganti denga ucapan selamat berbahagia. Ahahaha~~

**Sekali lagi makasih, makasih, dan beribu terima kasih Ichi ucapin. Setelah ini gag aka nada lanjutan lagi. Yang ada judul baru. Hhohoho~ makasi buat readers Ichi yang dengan baik hatinya mau memberikan review-nya buat Ichi. Dukungannya juga buat Ichi. Ichi gag bisa balas. Cuma bisa berusaha buat cerita yang mungkin bisa jauh lebih baik nantinya *lebeh* hehehe~**

**Oke, last, silahkan memberikan review untuk oneshoot pertama Ichi ini. **

**Kamsahamnida~~~ *deep bow with all cast* *waves***


End file.
